Thor
'Thor '''is a playable character in ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. '' Role in the Story Thor comes together with the heroes of the Marvel Universe, such as the likes of his fellow Avengers, the Fantastic Four, and the X-Men, to help stop Loki, Doctor Doom, and their villainous cohorts from building a weapon of mass destruction from the shattered Cosmic Bricks of the Silver Surfer's surfboard. He is seen traveling with Human Torch, Wolverine, and Captain America, to Asgard, to stop Loki who had taken over. History Thor, the mightiest of Asgardian lords, was once a fierce fighter, the wielder of the mighty hammer, Mjølnir. Men and worshipped him as a god, calling him Thor the Thunderer. However, after disappointing his father, Lord Odin, Thor was forced to learn a lesson in humility by living as a human. This, however, strengthened his bond with Earth and humanity, paving the path for him to join the Avengers. Appearance In his default costume, Thor has blond hair, a beard, a red cape, a blue-and-gray shirt with a gray, red, and white harness, and blue pants. In his Classic costume, Thor has blond hair, no beard, a sleeveless black shirt with yellow lines and gray attachments, a yellow belt bearing a T, a red cape, and blue pants. He wields a new molded grey hammer which represents ''Mjølnir, (pronounced Mih-Yoll-Ner), a powerful hammer which only he, or sometimes those who are worthy, can use. Abilities Thor possesses multiple abilities, many of which have been adapted into a LEGO-style straight from the comic books. This wide array of abilities, which center mostly around his godly hammer Mjølnir, includes: *'Flight: '''By spinning his mighty hammer, ''Mjølnir,'' in a blinding circle, and launching off into the sky, Thor can defy gravity and navigate through New York City. *'Lightning Conjuration: 'Thor can generate lightning attacks from ''Mjølnir, allowing him to fry his enemies into ash, or stun them temporarily. *'Hammer Combat: '''Thor is able to wield his hammer into combat, using it as a melee weapon that can plow through hordes of foes. *'White LEGO Brick Destruction: 'Thor can smash LEGO Bricks with white cracks in them, using ''Mjolnir ''as his primary weapon. Trivia *Thor was one of the first characters to be confirmed for the game, being confirmed when the game was announced in January 2013. *Travis Willingham voiced Thor in ''Ultimate Spider-Man, Avengers Assemble & Phineas & Ferb: Mission Marvel. *Like his brother Loki, Thor is based after the Norse Dietiy of the Same Name. *Thor's first special attack is to hurl Mjolnir at the enemy, though the enemy will duck, and then recall the hammer from behind the enemy to destroy him. *Thor's second special attack is to electrocute the enemy until he is reduced to a skeleton. Gallery Thor2.png|Thor in Asgard LightningThor.png|Thor, conjuring lightning from Mjolnir Bifrosty Reception the 4.jpg|In Asgard with Captain America, Human Torch, and Wolverine Thor trailer.jpg Golden Thor Statue.png|A golden statue of the Mighty Avenger, stationed in the Marvel Head Quarters Stanleeandthor.jpg|Thor and Stan Lee team up Darkworld.jpg|LEGOfied poster of Thor: The Dark World THUNDA.jpg Category:Aliens Category:Asgardians Category:Avengers Members Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Flight Category:Heroes Category:Inspired by Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Lightning Users Category:Males Category:Minifigures Category:Magic Users Category:Thor Characters Category:Doctor Strange Characters Category:Avengers Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Avengers 4 Characters Category:Thor Versions